Pop it!
by suppup17
Summary: Kagome gets an unwanted gift. You'll have to read to find everything out.
1. Pop it

Pop it!

By Sup-Pup17

Disclaimer: Nope, You thought I did…but I don't…. Inuyasha belongs to someone else.

Kagome crawled out of the well with the help of Inuyasha. "What's that," Inuyasha asked as he looked closely at Kagome's face.

"What?" Kagome asked, beginning to panic.

"I think it's a zit," Inuyasha mumbled.

"A zit!" Kagome grabbed her face and gasped. While doing so, she just about fell into the well.

"Relax," Inuyasha said softly. "I'll just pop it."

"You don't pop zits!" Kagome gasped again.

"I did," Inuyasha shrugged.

"Your mother never made you wash your face or make you a cream or something out of special herbs?"

Inuyasha shook his head. "I didn't get acne that bad. I just got one zit here and a zit there. My demon helped…"

"Mom said not to pop it,' Kagome said. "I'm not letting you pop it."

Inuyasha shrugged. He led Kagome down the hill and to the village. Once there, Miroku, Sango, and Shippo all noticed Kagome's zit. Kagome, on the other hand, was having a panic attack.

"Pop it," Inuyasha would mumble.

"I know an herbal cream that might help," Sango offered.

Once the cream was applied, the zit grew. Kagome was in a state of shock. What was she suppose to do?

"Why won't it go away?" Kagome asked Sango.

"It'll help it grow and it'll pop on its own."

"Yuck," Kagome squeaked disgusted.

"If it's that bad," Inuyasha sighed. "Just pop it."

Kagome shot him a deadly glare. "Don't even touch me!"

"Then when it does pop," Sango continued. "I'll apply another cream with will help keep the dirt out."

Kagome gulped and nodded.

By the end of the day the zit was at its maximum size. Kagome couldn't get it to go away on its own. She just wanted to crawl away and hide. Miroku, who'd stayed out of this mess, went to gather wood with Sango. This left Kagome, Inuyasha, and Shippo to cook dinner.

"It's not going away!" Kagome complained.

Inuyasha didn't say anything as he turned the fish. The more she complained, the more he wanted to help.

"Why don't you just pop it," Shippo asked.

"If you pop it," Kagome answered, "and don't get the whole pimple, it'll get infected. Plus there's a gashing hold in your face that is exposed and it has another chance to turn into another."

Shippo gulped. "Oh…"

Kagome noticed Inuyasha's impatience and wanting to help her. She felt rude to him and finally gave in. It's wasn't popping anyway. Maybe it'd be okay…

"Inuyasha," Kagome mumbled.

Inuyasha looked up at her.

"You wanted to do it?" She asked mentioning the zit.

"What," Inuyasha laughed. "You've never popped a zit before?"

Kagome shook her head.

Inuyasha got up and walked over to Kagome. He set his father's sword down and sat down in front of Kagome. He gently pulled her head towards his. Kagome closed her eyes. She whined involuntarily as she felt his claws gently push her skin together.

POP!

Inuyasha showed Kagome the zit after he was done.

"Wow," Kagome smiled. "It's big! And it didn't' even hurt that much."

Inuyasha smiled gently back at her and shook his head.

Kagome ran over to Sango once she got back. "Inuyasha popped it!" She said happily.

"I'll go get that cream ready," Sango smiled.

"You look better," Miroku complemented. Too bad it was at the bad time.

Sango hit him on the head with her boomerang.

After everyone had eaten dinner, and were lying down to bed, Kagome sat down next to Inuyasha. "Thanks," she whispered.

"Feh," Inuyasha mumbled. "Next time you can pop it."

* * *

There you go. What do you think? I wrote this shortly after studying all this in Anatomy class. I have a sequel to this... Here's where I need your help. Should I just add it on as another chapter or should I make it it's own page? It's it's own story. I'll give everyone a couple days to review and let me know. Thanks everyone! 


	2. I did it

I Did It!

By Sup-pup17

I wrote this after I wrote "Pop it!" I didn't know if I was to put it up as another chapter or not. Only one person said to put it up as another chapter so I am. It's about time I updated. I've got a really good story coming along…actually, I've got two… Be patient. Maybe…if I get a lot of reviews, I'll put them up this week. I'll be at least starting to write the second one. Both stories are in my notebook right now. Infact, I wanted to know what you all WANTED to read. Just curious. Anyway, here is this weird story for you all to enjoy. …..By the way, I don't own Inuyasha.

* * *

Kagome ran up to a relaxed Inuyasha. She seemed so excited about something. "Inuyasha!" She jumped up and down next to him.

"What?" Inuyasha looked up at her tiredly.

"I did it!" She smiled. "It was popping out so big!"

Inuyasha raised his eyebrow, now interested.

"You'd be so proud! I pushed and pushed!"

Inuyasha silently sniffed the air, trying to pick up any unwanted scents on Kagome.

"Then," Kagome continued, "When I finally got it out, it was huge and hard!"

Inuyasha sniffed again, not believing that she was clean of male scents.

"I'd roll it between my fingers…"

"What," Inuyasha asked.

"It was al yucky and gooey, and yucky!"

"What?" Inuyasha asked louder.

Kagome blinked. "I popped a zit…"

Now Inuyasha felt embarrassed.

"What did you think I was talking about?"

Inuyasha stammered.

"You perv!" Kagome exclaimed. "I did what you said!"

"Yeah," Inuyasha exclaimed back at her. "You also gave me a vivid unwanted image."

"You told me!"

"I'm proud," Inuyasha laughed. He couldn't believe this.

"Yeah," Kagome shook her head. "You were thinking perverted! Of all people, Inuyasha!"

"It's your fault," He defended.

Kagome turned around and began walking back to the village. "See if I tell you anything, Inuyasha."

"It's not my fault!" Inuyasha ran after her trying to make up to her.

* * *

So…What do you think? Let me know what you WANT to read. I'm just a curious writer… Thanks! 


End file.
